1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dishwashing aid for the handicapped and more particularly pertains to allowing a handicapped or physically unable person to wash dishes without frustration with a dishwashing aid for the handicapped.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dishwashing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, dishwashing devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of helping to wash dishes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,254 to Hill discloses a universal container holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,701 to Cornillier discloses a handling assembly incorporating suction cups.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,861 to Bogusz discloses a dish washing aid device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,965 to Hudziak discloses a rinsing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,363 to Clearman discloses a dish holding rack.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a dishwashing aid for the handicapped that allow a handicapped or physically unable person to wash dishes without frustration.
In this respect, the dishwashing aid for the handicapped according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a handicapped or physically unable person to wash dishes without frustration.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved dishwashing aid for the handicapped which can be used for allowing a handicapped or physically unable person to wash dishes without frustration. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.